Dear Mom and Dad,
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: A oneshot that I really wanted to write. "I get to burn all mens balls off if they dare touch you." Gray, Lucy and Erza choked on their own saliva. Natsu set back happy with his work.


_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? Is it nice where you are? I hope you're both alright. I worry sometimes. I'm okay I guess I just got back from a mission with Natsu and Happy. Have I told you about Natsu dad? I didn't? Oh well let me tell you now! Natsu is the person that brought me to Fairy Tail! He's my best friend. Shh. Don't tell Levy or Erza. _

_Anyway, I met Natsu and his partner Happy in Hargeon when I was passing through the town. And then some... stuff... happened. Natsu and Happy ended up saving me and they brought me to Fairy Tail. Natsu then wanted me to be his partner. I was a little cautions at first as to why me but then just said heck with it. So here I am almost two years later. _

_Although all for most it's been nine. Mamma did I mention that most of the Fairy Tail mages were frozen in time for seven years? Heh heh. Yeah weird right? But don't worry about me mamma, papa, I'm just fine. We've been on a lot of adventures and I've live so much more then if I would have stayed at home._

_Mamma? I miss you. I will see you again. Not soon though. No time soon. I'm living life to the fullest and loving every minute of it. _

_Papa? We had a rough start to things didn't we? We were both mourning mammas death and it didn't turn out to well. I was on my way to see you when I was told. I love you too papa. _

_I'm sorry but I have to go. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray will be here any minute. If there not here now..._

_Bye! Love; Your daughter Lucy of Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Luce!"

"Lushi!"

"Oi Lucy?"

"Lucy are you home? I brought cheese cake."

Lucy looked up from putting her letter with the rest and smiled. Natsu and Happy coming in from the window, Gray the chimney, Erza the door. Lucy rolled her eyes at her friends then stood up and hid her face with her bangs.

"Natsu! Happy! Gray! Why couldn't you use the door like a normal person!" Lucy whispered sending chills down all threes back. Erza nodded then turned and glared at the three.

"S-Sorry!"

"Aye!"

"R-right! S-Sorry!"

Lucy giggled again dropping her dark aura. She turned to Erza and smiled brightly. "What kind?" She asked her red-haired friend. Erza smiled as well the pulled five plates out of no where. "Strawberry." She said.

Lucy got up and pulled a fish out of her ice box. "Here Happy." She said as she threw the fish at him. Happy joyfully caught it and started to eat. "Thanks Lushi!"Happy mumbled.

Lucy then took one of the plates and put a bowl of ice cream on it and handed it to Gray who happily took it. Natsu was sitting on one of her chairs looking at her pleadingly.

"What 'bout me Luce? I'm your partner!" He whined. Lucy just rolled her eyes she opened on of her kitchen draws and pulled out matches. "Catch." Lucy said as she threw them at him.

Natsu caught them and started to eat. Erza handed Lucy a piece of cake. "Here Lucy." The red-haired girl said. Lucy took it then started to eat.

As they all ate Natsu and Gray started a war about who did the most missions this month while Lucy and Erza talked about what they were going to do for the next few days. Lucy suggesting a relaxing hot springs break and Erza saying a girls day out. As the two girl were talking the two boys started getting louder and louder.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THOUGH! ICE PRINCESS!"

"I DID MORE THEN YOU! YOU FLAMING PILE OF SHIT!

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! YOU PERVY POPSICAL!"

"Lucy do I hear fighting?"

"I think you do Erza."

"Really now? Who is stupid enough to fight in your apartment with us happily eating our cake?"

"I'm not sure? Natsu? Gray? Would you have any idea?"

Lucy said as both girl turn to see the two boys sweating as they awkwardly hugged each other.

"N-No Luce!"

"Aye!"

Happy laughed at his partner as he glanced at Lucy. He watched as Natsu sneaked glances at Lucy while still slightly hugging Gray. Happy knew something that would get Mira to give him all of Fairy Tails fish supply. Natsu and Gray let go of each other and glared as Erza and Lucy ate cake again.

"Lushi? Natsu wanted to tell you something." Happy said as he sucked on his fish. Natsu shot a quick glare at the blue cat then turned to Lucy.

Lucy looked over at Natsu slightly worried that something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

Natsu grinned at her as he slung his arm around her. "I like you!" He said happily. He had liked her since the day he met her. After all, she did smell like Igneel. That was another reason he wanted to check out the fake Salamander.

He knew his father must have sent her. She had smelled like him then she gave him a free meal! Once he brought her to Fairy Tail he knew that she was to never leave his side, which is why he asked- tricked- her to be his partner! After getting to know her he found out that she was his mate. He figured that must be why Igneel sent her. So he wouldn't be lonely. But that still didn't mean that he was going to stop looking for his father. In fact that just wanted to find him more.

Lucy blushed, Gray chocked, and Erzas eyes went wide. All three in shock. Lucy cleared her throat and slightly hit her chest. "E-em. What kind of Like Natsu? The like, like Erza and Jellal? Or the like, like Mirajane and Lisanna? Or You and Happy?" Lucy asked as she watched as Erza blushed bright red.

Natsu grinned wider as he looked at her. "The like, like Erza and Jellal. And Elfman and Evergreen. Oh and Juvia and Gray." Natsu stated happily. Lucy started to blush bright red. Gray glared at the pink haired dragon slayer for bringing him into it. Happy watched them all amused at what was happening.

"O-oh. I-I like you too Natsu." Lucy mumbled as she looked at him. Natsu pulled her closer to him then kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long. It was simply ans sweet. Lucys blush brightened as she smiled at him. Natsu let her go then plopped down next to her and started eating.

Gray rolled his eyes at his rival and Erza just smiled at the two. Lucy blushed as she picked up her cake again.

"Oh and Lucy?" Natsu asked as he grinned at her.

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I get to burn off all the mens balls off if they dare touch you."

Erza, Gray and Lucy started chocking on their on saliva as Natsu set back happy with his work.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? Good I hope. I'm fine. Great actually. I have a boy friend now. Remember Natsu? Yeah that him. Nothing really changed after he became my boy friend though. The only big change is I live with him now. I didn't want to keep paying for my apartment and so I moved in with Natsu and Happy. Natsu and I have been dating for 4 mouths now._

_Happy finally went on a date with Carla. You know the white cat? That was yesterday. He's still on cloud nine._

_Erzas and Jellals 'relationship' is moving right along. He visits her one a month. Shes happier now too. _

_I also found out who Mirajane likes. You know the rune mage Freed? She likes him. Lisanna, Levy and I are working nonstop on getting them together. It's going great so far. Levy had Gajeel find out if Freed likes Mira. He does!_

_Oh! And Levy and Gajeel are dating as well! I couldn't beleave that LEVY! Asked GAJEEL out. LEVY! Little bookworm Levy McGarden! _

_Anyway mamma, papa. I just want to check in and tell you what's going on. _

_With Love; Luck Lucy of Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**A/N: Hello and thank you for clicking on this story! Please review and tell me if I should make this a twoshot? For right now it's a oneshot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
